2 Years
by Apa Lu liat liat
Summary: Hanya sebuah curahan hati dan batin. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ini semua, sekalagi terima Kasih


**_2 YEARS_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Saya hanya meminjam karakter saja tidak ada yang lebih._

 **Warning:** True Story, Typo, dan lain lain.

 **Note:** _One Shot dan tumpahan seluruh hati serta batin._

 **Indonesia, 05-Oktober-2018**

 _Naruto Pov..._

 _Sudah dua tahun sejak kepergian mendiang Papa dari sisih kami, meninggalkan kami berempat di dunia ini. Dunia yang sudah mengajari ku tentang kejam dan baik dunia ini, sejak hari itu aku beserta ketiga Kakak ku mulai kehidupan baru pada kami._

 _Ada hal yang lucu kala itu, seorang guru magang bertanya kepada kami satu kelas._

 _" Siapa tokoh pahlawan atau idola kalian? tulis dalam selembar kertas dan kumpulkan ". Banyak teman teman sekelaskan menuliskan siapa idola mereka bahkan keinginan mereka semua, sedangkan aku sendiri menulis sebuah nama dan nama itu adalah pahlawan serta idola ku yang baru..._

 _Nama mu lah aku tuliskan Pa, Aku menuliskan betapa hebatnya sosok Papa bagi ku, Seorang ayah yang merawat empat anak lelaki seorang diri tanpa bantuan sang Istri yang sudah Berpulang ke sisih yang MAHA KUASA. Dengan penuh ketegaran Papa merawat kami berempat, tidak peduli dengan segala omongan orang yang berkata macam macam. Papa terus semangat merawat kami dari kecil hingga dua Kakak ku menikah dan Aku berserta Kakak ketiga ku yang senan tiasa bersama Papa, hingga pada tahun papa terkena Stroke kami lah lagi yang bertugas merawat Papa._

 _Aku dan ketiga kakak ku merawat papa selama 1,5 tahun itu tidak sebanding dengan Papa yang sudah merawat kami dari kecil, terlebih itu adalah aku seorang yabg sedari kecil sudah kehilangan sesosok Mama walau masih sedikit merasakan kasih sayang seorang Mama tapi kemudian semua itu di sanggupi oleh Papa seorang yang mengisi semua peran itu untuk ku._

 _Berperan seorang Papa dan Mama bagi diri ku di kala masih kecil, banyak orang bertanya . " Apa kamu ingat wajah Mama mu? ". Aku jawab dengan kata tidak, yang aku ingat hanya Papa. karena papa lah merawat ku hingga aku giliran merawat Papa._

 _Banyak hal berubah dalam kehidupan ku saat merawat Papa, dari urusan ddapur hingga memandikan Papa bahkan mengambil kan air wudhu untuk mu. Aku menjadi dewasa sejak itu, bukan karena faktor umur tetapi cara berfikir ku sudah menjadi seorang dewasa. Aku yang menggantikan peran Papa sejak itu dalam urusan dapur hingga belajar bagaimana mengatur keuangan ._

 _Aku banyak sadar dari hal itu semua. Hingga pada hari 29-Oktober-2016 Papa dipanggil oleh sang Maha Kuasa untuk kembali ke Sisinya. Aku yang menjadi saksi bagaimana cara Papa berpulang, hari itu aku menuntun Papa hingga kakak kakak ku pulang dan mengantarkan mu berpulang. Papa berpulang dengan suasana hati yang sangat legah dan bahagia, karena sudah berhasil mendidik kami menjadi insan yang kembangkan Papa. Aku akui dulu aku seorang anak yang nakal, berbohong kepada papa tapi semua itu aku perlahan berubah dsn membuat prestasi yang Papa banggakan._

 _Tepat 31-oktoktober-2016 pula aku menginjak usia 17 tahun, ulang tahun dengan kado yang terpena aku lupakan bahkan sudah dua tahun berlalu. Aku yang sekarang bisa dibilabg adalah copyan Papa, aku mengurus segala keperluan rumah yang Papa tinggalkan untuk kami berempat. Dan Aku akan berusaha dalam mewujudkan amanah Papa kepada ku sebelum berpulang._

 _" Kau setelah tamat SMA, langsung ikut Test Menjadi seorang Tentara "_

 _Aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan amanah itu, jika aku masih diberi kesehatan dan umur yang panjang aku akan mewujudkan hal itu dan membuat bangga Papa dan Mama yang melihat ku dari kejauhan. Serta Ketiga Kakak ku yang terus membanggakan adik bungsunya ini._

 _Dan tahun ini Aku menginjak usia 19 tahun dan 2 tahun setelah Papa berpulang. Semoga Papa dan Mama bahagia disana melihat kami semua sukses di dunia ini, Semoga Papa dan Mama berada di Sisi-Nya serta di lapangkan kubur Papa dan Mama._

 ** _Bengkulu, Indonesia. 05 oktober 2018_**

 _Kawan dan teman teman sekalian, ma'af kan saya jika dalam mempublish cerita ini ke sini. saya hanya menumpahkan semua hal yang berada di hati dan batin saya sekarang ini._

 _Mungkin saya akan berpesan kepada kalian semua._

 _" Hormatilah dan sayangi kedua orang tua mu, jangan membuat mereka kecewa atas prilaku kalian. Jangan sampai rasa sesal yang muncul dan menghantui benak kalian. "_

 _" Jika kalian ada salah segerah lah minta ma'af kepada mereka, jangan sampai menunda hingga mereka nanti berpulang. "_

 _" untuk teman yang sudah seperti saya, mari kita doakan mereka agar berada di Sisi-Nya dan kelapangan dalam kubur mereka. "_

 ** _sekian dari saya._**


End file.
